


Home

by MrsHurricane



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHurricane/pseuds/MrsHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had a dream and had to write this out. It's just a short one-shot with established Mirandy. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Miranda turned the key in the lock gratefully. It had been an extremely long and trying day, the kind of day when nothing went right and people seemed to go out of their way to be incompetent. Her original plan was to go home and have a glass of wine in peace after seeing her girls before their bed time. Instead she was here, unlocking the door with the key bestowed upon her less than two months ago.  


It was dark in the apartment, only a small under cabinet light on in the kitchen and a table lamp in the living room. She saw the bottle opener and a cap on the kitchen counter and smiled when she heard water running.  


She heard the music now as she shucked her long white Chanel jacket and hung it over a chair in the dining room. Her shoes came next, the red Manolos tucked next to the sturdy black Choos Miranda had given her for work.  


She unbuttoned her blouse as she walked through the dark hallway, pulling it out of her waist-high skirt. The music was much louder as she stepped into the master bedroom. This room as well had only a dim table lamp on. The main source of light and music came from the partially opened door of the bathroom.  


Miranda rolled her eyes affectionately at the music choice, a new song on the radio that the girl was currently infatuated with. She tossed her blouse on the bed, and then her skirt. She sat down to pull her stockings off and sighed thankfully.  


Her bra and underwear quickly followed and she stepped into the bathroom just as the song changed. _You Make Me Feel Like Dancing_ came on and Miranda smiled. The girl knew that it was a favorite of Miranda's and it had made it on to her highly selective "Shower Playlist."  


The air in the bathroom was warm and damp, she had already been in the shower for a while. Miranda chuckled quietly as she heard her singing and dancing.  


"Miranda," she said suddenly, peaking her head around the curtain. Her face split into a smile that still took Miranda's breath away. Never in her life had anyone looked at Miranda the way she did.  


"Andrea."  


The girl's eyes took in her naked form appreciatively. "I thought you were going home tonight."  


Miranda stepped closer and Andrea moved aside to let her step into the shower. She sighed with happiness as the hot water and the smooth wet limbs of Andrea wrapped her up in a hug. "It was a terrible day."  


She did not have to say anything else. Andrea pulled back only to reach over and grab a beer bottle from a shelf that Miranda learned was exclusively for beer and wine. She handed it to Miranda who took a sip. She was not generally a beer drinker but found she did not much mind when it was shared in a shower with a hot wet naked Andrea.  


Showers had always been a necessity, something she had to get up early in the morning to complete before she started the day. Then she and Andrea started to see each other and she was introduced to another way of showering.  


Andrea viewed showering as a kind of religious experience. After a long day she would pick a beer or a glass of wine and make her Shower Playlist, yes with capital letters. Andrea had reprimanded her for not saying it with enough importance. She would turn the water extra hot and dance and sing away the stress of her day to her favorite music.  


"Were you missing me?" Miranda asked flippantly, nodding her head at the speaker.  


Andrea smiled and took a sip of the beer before putting it back on the shelf. Miranda felt herself come alive under the girl's hands as they ran down her arms. The anger, resentment, exhaustion floated away from the glow that was this girl's smile.  


"Whenever you aren't here," Andrea answered with a smirk. "Come here." She pulled her close again and turned so Miranda could tilt her head back under the spray.  


A rap song that Miranda hated came on next and she leaned up to give Andrea a look. The girl laughed as she squeezed out and started to rub shampoo into Miranda's hair luxuriously. "You said you weren't going to be here! You don't get to comment on the music!"  


"No one should listen to this trash," Miranda said imperiously, though her eyes were shutting again in bliss as Andrea rubbed against her as she shampooed her hair.  


"This is not trash. This is Childish Gambino and he is a genius. The girls agree with me."  


"Yes, and have I thanked you properly for getting my teenage daughters obsessed with vile rap? It's been lovely listening to that all day."  


Miranda could sense Andrea's amusement. Her thoughts scattered as Andrea's hand ran down the middle of her chest, rubbing her stomach and hips before moving up to run across her breasts. Miranda moaned quietly and moved closer, pulling her head out of the spray.  


The girl pushed her hair back and ran her fingers through the short silver locks. Miranda clasped her around her waist and pulled the brunette against her. Their bodies rubbed together in the hot water and they both sighed.  


Andrea bent forward and kissed Miranda's neck softly. Miranda turned her head up to give her more room. Her hands clasped into the long brown hair and luxuriated in the hot mouth kissing, licking, and nipping its way across her neck. Andrea found the spot just below her ear and Miranda groaned, her hands tightening in the girl's hair.  


_Don't Wait Too Long_ was the next song, a song Miranda had never heard before and had liked so much Andrea had given her the singers CDs as a gift.  


Miranda's heartbeat sped up, as Andrea's hands moved to her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples that hardened and peaked. Miranda had her hands tightly around Andrea's ass, pulling her closer.  


"I'm sorry you had a bad day," Andrea said quietly by her ear.  


"It doesn't matter anymore," Miranda answered, gently pulling her up to kiss her on her full generous lips.  


Miranda had stopped trying to describe the way she felt when she was with Andrea. The closest she had come was that it felt like coming home, a home she never knew she did not have. She felt that familiar overwhelming need swamp her, flushing her cheeks and making her knees tremble.  


Andrea felt the change and pressed her lips more firmly to hers. One hand left a breast to slide down her stomach and slip between her legs. Miranda's head fell onto Andrea's shoulder and she held on tightly, weak in the knees as Andrea's fingers moved through her wet heat.  


"So ready and wet," Andrea teased, while still sounding awed and turned on.  


Miranda just nodded against her shoulder and moaned loudly when the girl's fingers unerringly found her perfect spot. "Yes," she breathed into the girl's ear. "Right there."  


Andrea groaned from the words and started working Miranda steadily. Miranda's hips started moving of their own accord into a fast rhythm. Suddenly Andrea slipped in three fingers without warning and Miranda gasped and fell against her. Andrea moved them until Miranda was up against the wall. The contrast of hot water and cold tile with Andrea's fingers pumping into her was stunning.  


Her senses were in overdrive and she could not think of anything except the blinding pleasure. She was aware enough to realize David Bowie was now singing _Heroes_. Andrea used her thumb to rub against her spot at the same time she used her three fingers inside to find that patch that made Miranda cry out, her hands now clinging around Andrea's neck.  


That familiar tightening started low in her belly to signal that her world was about to be shattered. She could hear herself gasping and moaning with each thrust of fingers but could not hold it in. Her eyes were clenched and lights were flashing behind her eyelids.  


Andrea, usually so vocal during sex was quiet except for her labored breathing. Miranda knew Andrea was watching her, taking her in, waiting for her to break.  


There was a slight twist in Andrea's wrist and the new angle was all it took. Miranda cried out, loudly and clearly. Her world was nothing but Andrea breathing in her ear, lights flashing, and unbelievable pleasure coursing through her.  


She came back slowly, her vision slightly dark around the edges before clearing. The pounding of the water and the music, now _Turn Me On,_ was muffled, her hearing diminished like it did after a really amazing orgasm.  


"My god," Miranda breathed.  


She met Andrea's eyes, dark, hot and so full of love and emotion it made Miranda's throat dry up. "I love you," she said, running a hand down Miranda's cheek.  


Miranda wrapped herself around the girl, finally noticing the water was getting cold. Andrea had been the most unexpected thing in her life. It had been a long hard road to finally find the love of her life, possibly soul mate, if you believed in that sort of thing, which Miranda never had before. Now...  


"And I love you."  


Andrea pulled away only to kiss her gently with so much emotion. "Come on. The water's getting cold. I'll get you a glass of wine and we can lay in bed while I tell you about my new article."  


Nothing had ever sounded better in Miranda's life. She reached back and turned the water off. She pulled the shower curtain out of the way and gestured to the waiting towel. "After you, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Shower Playlist
> 
> Disclosure by Omen ft. Sam Smith  
> You Make Me Feel Like Dancing by Leo Sayer  
> Do Ya Like by Childish Gambino  
> Don't Wait Too Long by Madeleine Peyroux  
> Heroes by David Bowie  
> Turn Me On by Nora Jones


End file.
